A Walk Away From Love
by Fire.Dragon.Slayer.Syd
Summary: The name sounds lame, but the story isn't! Lucy Heartfilia got a job as a pet walker! Her first clients are 4 teenage boys and a cute little girl and their... cats? Will Lucy make new friends? New lovers? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_One walk away from Love_

 _-_ _Fire_ _.Dragon._ _Slayer._ _Syd_

"Hey Lu-chan! I didn't know you got yourself a job!"

"Yeah I know right? It just seems weird; Lucy Heartfillia; pet walker" The blonde gave out a laugh while talking to her blue haired BFF, Levy, as she was walking past her, Jet, and Droy (Levy's personal fan boys) with the leashes to five cats in her hands. "So… people walk their cats?" Levy questioned looking at the five cats attached to the leashes Lucy had, "correction, people pay other people to walk their cats." Lucy corrected lifting her pointer finger in front of her face,

"hehe right," Levy giggled lightly, "well I should probably go, I got a job to finish," Lucy said gesturing to the leashes "r-right. You still on for tomorrow?"

"Yep! Wouldn't miss it for the world! See you Levy-chan!" Lucy said while lifting her right hand to wave as she started walking away.

She arrived at the park, set up a blanket, pulled out a book and started reading. The cats seemed to play together and 'chat' as if they've been friends for awhile. Thought it seemed like the blue one ( _odd choice for the colour of a cat…)_ was always offering a fish, _that seemed to come out of nowhere_ , to the white one but would always get rejected. The black one seemed to be indifferent about the whole situation, while the green one ( _what's with the colour of these cats?)_ in the pink frog suit ( _okay WHAT?! A pink frog suit?!)_ , and the reddish brownish one were the best of friends. Lucy sighed and got back to reading,

"what'cha reading there?" she heard a voice come from her left shoulder, she didn't take the time to realize it was familiar.

"EEEK!" Lucy screamed and bolted into a fighting stance staring back at her 'attacker', "Woah, calm down there Lucy it's just me,"

"Get out of here stripper," Lucy replied calmly and irritated sitting back down and grabbing her book, Gray looked at his outfit and realized he'd left his shirt somewhere, "SHOOT!" he shouted scouring the area for his lost article of clothing, She giggled to herself and went back to reading. When Gray came back fully clothed he asked again what she was reading, "what's it to you?" she said, a little tick mark spawning on her forehead, "Well you were getting pretty into it so I thought it might be something special."

"Nope, nothing special, just sappy romance" Lucy responded with the tick mark disappearing, "You've been reading an awful lot of those, does that mean anything?" Gray questioned, generally worried for his basically sister "well, maybe? I don't know… But can you just leave me alone? I'm doing my job right now,"

"Reading?" Gray asked curious as to what kind of job she's doing.

"No, pet walking," Lucy said gesturing to the five cats sleeping peacefully on her blanket,

"That's not walking…"

"I know that icicle breath, we're taking a break." Lucy snapped back,

"Yeah well if you want to get the same customers I suggest walking a bit more, twinkle toes," **[A/N; HAHA! Get it? Cuz she's a celestial wizard? Celestial, stars twinkle? haha? No? Okay… (By the way, there is no magic in this fanfic.!)]** Gray retorted,

"I guess you're right… wait shouldn't you be with Juvia or something?" Gray seemed to blush but quickly turned away as to not let Lucy see,

"J-J-Juvia?! W-what m-made y-you think of that?" he sputtered "well it's obvious that you like her, I mean come on!"

"But I-"

"Ara Ara!" Lucy said stopping him "no need to lie, we all know, so just confess already!"

"But I don't like her that way!" Gray was trying to hard not to stutter or blush but it was all in vain, "but she's nice~, and beautiful~, and the way she her face lights up when she talks about her lovely 'Gray-sama'~" Lucy said with a devious grin stretching its way onto her face "OKAY, OKAY I GET IT!" Gray yelled, obviously having enough of what Lucy was saying, Gray mumbled something that Lucy didn't quite catch, "What?"

"I said; okaymaybeIdolikeher…" Gray repeated looking to the side to try to cover his face exploding in 50 different shade of red,

"I'm sorry what?~" Lucy asked once again cupping her hand to her ear and pulling out her phone with an ever-spreading grin on her face that makes her look like the Cheshire cat.

"I SAID; I LIKE HER! OKAY!?" Gray yelled with his face an explosion of different shades of red, this startled the cats, but then Lucy stood up holding her phone pumping her fists in the air happily, "YOSSSHHAAAA! I got it!"

"Got what?" Gray asked, still recovering from his blush "I got it recorded!" Lucy said proudly shoving her phone in his face, Gray looked at the screen and his face paled as he saw him confessing on her phone screen, "YOU SON OF A DITCH! DELETE IT NOWWWWW!" Gray shot his hand forward but Lucy jerked her hand back to protect the phone before Gray could get close to it, "Not before I send it to Levy, Erza, Mira-" Lucy named the names of her friends

"NOOOOO! DON'T YOU DARE!" Gray was furiously yelling,

"What If I do dare?~" Lucy teased with a smirk playing at her lips,

"Please! I'll do anything! Just don't show that to anyone else!" Gray was now on his knees with his hands intertwined in front of him, trying to reason with the blonde.

"Anything?~" Lucy questioned, her smirk broadening.

"Almost anything," Gray corrected, afraid of what crazy ideas the blonde might have locked away in her brain.

"But remember, I still have the video and the text ready to be sent to everyone I mentioned, plus a few more~" Lucy said in that cute, taunting manor while waving her phone around.

"Okay fine! Anything!" Gray said with a look of fear painted on his face, "oooohh~, that was a bad idea…~" she said with the same kind of tone, _what have I done?..._ were the words going through Gray's head, "But remember you said anyone _else_ " she said exadurating the 'else' "I already sent it to Levy" Lucy said nonchalantly while packing up to leave, "YOU DID WHAT?!" Gray exclaimed almost ready to pass out. Lucy giggled while she put her backpack on and setting everything straight and getting ready to finish the walk, "well I should get going, I need to give these cats back," Gray just stood there dumbfounded for a second before comprehending what she just said. "Oh yeah, I forgot to ask, who's are they?" Gray asked once he was out of his stupor, "Well if I remember correctly the blue one belongs to a kid named Natsu," she said pointing to the cats, "the white one belongs to his most likely sister, Wendy, the black one is Gajeel's, the green one in the frog outfit is a guy named Rogue's, the reddish brownish is some guy, Sting's."

"Natsu's eh?" Gray questioned with a mysterious glint in his eyes,

"Yeeesss…?" Lucy responded with more of a question and she started to shrink back when she noticed the glint in her best friend's eyes "Why are you looking at me like that?" Lucy questioned scaredly. Gray never let the glint in his eyes leave as a mischievous grin spread across his face "No reason~," he said trying in vain to suppress his grin as he walked in the direction Lucy was headed, Lucy decided to let it drop as she caught up to Gray as they started to head back towards the houses of the owners of the cats.

First stop: Sting and Rogue. They're brothers, twins to be specific. When she knocked on the door Sting was the one to open it, as he took the leaches of the cats he said; "well hello there beautiful thanks for taking Lector and Frosch for Rogue and I." Lucy sighed at Sting's comment but Gray came from behind her and pulled her behind him, "back off of my sister Sting, I don't want you soiling her with your perveredness."

Sting 'tsked' "and you aren't with your stripping?" Sting fingered his bare top, "When did that happen?!" Gray yelled and set off in search of his missing shirt. "So," Sting continued looking back at Lucy, "Do you want to go to dinner with me later tonight?"

"Uh, no thanks, I'll listen to Gray for once. I've heard stories from Gray and some other of my friends about you and your 'dates' and I'd rather not be one." Lucy retorted smoothly and she turned on her heels and stormed off.

Second stop: Gajeel. As Lucy and Gray neared his front door they saw a blob of blue and black through the window, Lucy decided to take a closer with Gray following suit behind her, they looked inside to see Levy and Gajeel on the couch watching TV eating popcorn with Levy in between Gajeel's legs while his feet are wrapped around her. Lucy snickered and pulled out her phone to take a picture, "this could make good blackmail~…" Gray looked over and started laughing, "Metal head… g-got… a d-date?!" he said between laughs, "I can't believe it! I need to text Natsu and Laxus!"

"The name Laxus sounds familiar, are you guys friends?" Lucy questioned looking at Gray's phone

"Uh, yeah… why?" Gray asked just finishing up his text while sending a picture as proof

"It's just, Mira's been telling me about her crush on this guy named Laxus-"

"REALLY?!" Gray burst out, letting Levy and Gajeel know they were spying. Lucy slapped her hand over Gray's mouth and gave a 'oops-I've-been-caught' grin to the couple on the couch as Levy was blushing furiously and Gajeel had a bit of red in his cheeks as well. Lucy picked up the black cat, Patherlily, to signify her reasoning of coming to Gajeel's house in the first place. Once Lucy gave back the cat back to Gajeel and the; 'you're-going-to-tell-me-the-whole-story-later-' look to Levy, she and Gray were off to the last house;

Last stop; Natsu and Wendy. Lucy was down to her last two cats, the blue one, and the white one. As they rounded the corner to Natsu and Wendy's house Gray kept snickering and he had that glint in his eyes again. It worried Lucy a bit but before she got to think about it too much they reached the front door, Lucy knocked and heard; "Natsu-nii! I'll get the door!" from inside as a little girl, about the age of 13, opened the door with a great big smile. "Lucy-san!" and she hurled herself at Lucy in a big hug, "Hey Wendy! How are you?"

"Good, thanks for taking Happy and Carla on a walk!" The happy 13 year old said,

"Oh it's not problem-" Lucy was responding when her cheeks turned rosy as she saw a teen boy coming down the stairs with only a pair of pyjama pants on and a hand ruffling his pink locks "Who's there Wendy?"

"Oh, it's Lucy-san with Happy and Carla!" an awkward cough came from Gray as he stepped closer to the door so people were made aware of his presence. "OH! Gomen'nasai Gray-san!" Wendy said bowing, **(A/N; Gomen'nasai= Sorry) "** It's fine Wendy, it's not that big of a deal-" Gray was saying before Natsu cut him off; "Wait, Gray's here?" you could hear said pink haired male call from inside as he walked to the door lazily with the same hand in his hair making its way to rub the heel of his palm on his eye. Awkward sputtering came from Gray as he had the anime blue lines running down his side as he was on all fours sulking on the floor, **(A/N; I made reference to the Edolas arc when Wendy and Natsu woke up and didn't realize Gray was there!)** Lucy and Natsu were laughing at him while Wendy was furiously bowing and apologizing to him. After that whole scenario happened Lucy handed the cats back and was walking to the sidewalk when she heard Gray and Natsu; "So, Lucy eh?" Gray asked, "What's that supposed to mean brain freeze?!" Natsu yelled with a slight pink dusting his cheeks.

"You know what it means Tabasco freak," Gray replied coolly,

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME SNOW FREAK?!" Natsu retorted, not so coolly.

"YOU HEARD ME! ASH BREATH!" Gray lost his cool.

"GRRRR! WHY YOU-" but before a punch could be thrown Lucy walked up to them, grabbed Gray's ear and started dragging him away scolding him for fighting. She could hear Natsu laughing at him, then saying to Lucy; "I like you! Let's hang out!" Lucy blushed, "sure, I'd love too, but after you put a shirt on!" Natsu glanced down at his attire "OH CRAP!" and ran inside, but before he disappeared he yelled; "I'LL MEET YOU AT MAGNOLIA PARK AT 12:30!" and he was gone. Wendy looked back at Lucy, "Thanks again Lucy-san!" and she shut the door. Lucy smiled and dragged Gray away.

 **~Time skip; 12:30~**

Lucy arrived at the park, a little before 12:30, and sat on the bench and started reading. Little did she know Natsu arrived and was walking up behind her, he hovered his arms just over her shoulders and counted down in his head; _3…2…1!_ And on one he grabbed her shoulders harshly and yelled; "BOOO!" Lucy shrieked and dropped her book as she bolted into a standing position. Natsu was laughing so hard; "HAHAHAHAHA! DID YOU SEE YOU'RE FACE LUCE?! HAHAHA!" Natsu was clutching his stomach rolling on the ground, a tic mark spawned on her face, "do you know what happens when you piss me off?" Lucy said calmly, _a little too calmly…_ Natsu though as he stopped laughing and looked up at the very pissed off girl in front of him with a deadly dark purple aura surrounding her "N-N-No…." he paled getting afraid of what would happen to him, "Gray knows this very well, but since you've just met me I'll let you off with a warning. If you want to know what will happen if you manage to piss me off once more, ask him." Lucy said with her aura subsiding and the tick marks de-spawning. "Yeah, yeah whatever-*gasp* LUCE THERE'S AN ICE CREAM TRUCK!" Natsu exclaimed pointing off into the distance, "where? I don't see it…." Lucy said putting her hand on her forehead in search of said truck. "You can't see it? Can you hear it?" Natsu questioned, "No, can you?"

"well yeah, but maybe it's because of my unusually sharp senses," Natsu explained tapping his nose, "You see; Me, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting and Rogue all have unusually sharp senses. We all also have cats! Funny coincidence huh?" Natsu said while giving his signature lopsided grin. "Anyway, THERE'S ICE CREAM!" Natsu shouted, while picking Lucy up bridal style and sprinting towards the truck. "NATSUUUUUU!" Lucy was shouting at him all the way, (he's really fast so that's all she had time to say before they got there,) Natsu excitedly ordered; "I'll have one scoop of * **Masala Chai** please! What do you want Luce?" Natsu asked looking expectantly in her direction, "Uh, I'll have one scoop of strawberry please?"

"Of course ma'am, and I don't mean to pry but are you two dating?" Lucy's face turned to the colour of red velvet and Natsu's cheeks turned red as well as he scratched he nape of his neck; "well…hehe..you see-…" He tried to explain, "Oh! No need to explain, I just hope it turns out well, you two seem really cute together!" the man proclaimed while getting the ice creams ready. After a couple of agonizingly awkward minutes he handed the ice cream to them and Natsu paid him and the 'couple' went to sit on the nearest bench. "So what's 'Masala Chai'?" Lucy questioned, "Oh! It's _really_ good! It's got like cinnamon, cloves, and black peppercorn and stuff like that in it! Wanna try some?" Natsu questioned holding it out to her "Uh, sure!" Lucy said while taking a little bite out of it; "mmmm!"

"It's good eh? Can I try some of yours?" but before Lucy could hold hers out to him he leaned forward and took a little bite of it when it was still pretty close to her mouth. She blushed and he smirked, "That's pretty good Luce, you might just have to share that with me~" He said huskily which made her shiver a bit and blush even more. Natsu moved his head farther away so he was sitting where he was at first and continued eating his ice cream, leaving Lucy in a flustered blushing mess.

 **~Time Skip~**

Once they finished their desserts they decided to walk around the park. "So Luce-"

"It's Lucy!"

"It's a nickname, do you not like it~?" Natsu asked with the voice and facial expression of a kicked puppy; a face Lucy, anyone for that matter, couldn't resist. "No! No! I love it!" Lucy spoke the truth trying to make Natsu feel better, "Great!" Natsu replied bouncing back to his happy-go-lucky self. "*gasp* I just got a great idea! Let's ask each other questions! And we'll take turns, you go first!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly bouncing around. Lucy sighed at his amount of energy but asked; "What is your relationship with Gray? Like, why did you fight?"

"Oh Ice pick? Yeah, we fight because he sucks. You see, he's my frienemy, my fremesis… We're not friends…" **(A/N; Reference to 'Fairy Tail Abridged' (on youtube) by 'The Pallet Town Champions')**

"oookayyyy…" was the only thing Lucy could say to respond to that with… "My turn!" Natsu said enthusiastically; "Have you ever had a boyfriend before?" Lucy blushed and looked away flustered, "isn't that a personal question?"

"Not really," Natsu answered while putting his hands behind his head, "but you have to answer it!"

"No. No I haven't okay?! Now go ahead and make fun of me for it!"

"Make fun of you? Why would I do that? So what if you haven't dated anyone, it just means you haven't found anyone you feel deserves you yet, there's nothing wrong with that." Natsu stated being a little worried that his friend might be getting bullied. "Well no one else seems to think that…" Lucy mumbled to the pavement, "Luce- Luce look at me," Natsu said to his blonde friend while grabbing her chin to get her to look at him, Lucy blushed at the contact. "If it makes you feel any better I haven't had a girlfriend either." Natsu said giving her a smile to make her feel better, Lucy smiled. "Gomen, It's just. At my old school; Sabertooth High, they always bullied me for being a nerd, not having dated anyone or had my first kiss yet…"

"what school do you go to now?"

"I just transferred to Fairy Tail High! My BFF Levy goes there and told me that I would love it, so I gave it a shot!"

"Yosh! Well I'll be seeing you around then Luce!" Natsu replied excitedly. "Well, we should probably head back soon, it's getting dark," Lucy stated. Natsu then grabbed her wrist and started walking up a small grass hill, "Jotto Natsu, What are you doing?" Lucy questioned but was replied with silence as he continued to lead her up the hill. "Nats- woah," she said but cut off when they reached the top to be shown the breath taking view of the sun setting, with pinks, oranges, and red flying around as if the sky was light on fire. Natsu moved his hold on her wrist to her hand but she didn't seem to notice, He marvelled at how her hand seemed to fit perfectly in his own. Once the sun had set, his hand was still in hers as he led her down the hill and back towards the park. She didn't seem to notice until they were they were back at the meeting place when he let her hand go. "Well, I guess I'll see you a school tomorrow!" he exclaimed, "Yeah, see you then!" she said walking in the direction of her house.

 _The End of Chapter 1_

 **(A/N: Please note that this is still only my second story that I have made so if you could give me pointers and stuff like that, that would be great! Thanks again so much! ARIGATO GOSAMASU!)**

 ** _*Masala Chai= '_** _A crisp collision of spices resulting in this perfect summer refresher! A mix of Cinnamon, green Cardamom, ground Cloves, and black peppercorn'_


	2. Chapter 2

One walk away from Love

-FireDragonSlayerSyd

 ***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP***

"Ugh….!" Lucy exclaimed having to get up again, she threw her legs off the side of the bed and heaved herself off. She grabbed her new school uniform _ **(in the media)**_ ; which consisted of a golden vest, a white undershirt a grey striped skirt, and white knee-high socks. She brought them into the bathroom and got ready to have a shower.

"Bye dad!" Lucy called grabbing an apple and her backpack as she made her way out the door, "Have fun at your new school sweetheart!" her dad called to her as she walked out of the house. Fairy Tail High wasn't too far away so she could walk. "LU-CHAAAAN!" Lucy could hear as she rounded the corner, and when the school came into view it was only there for a split second before a little blunette came crashing into her. "OOUFF!" Lucy exclaimed falling to the floor, "L-Levy-chan!" Lucy weakly protested, "I-I… can't… b-breathe!"

"AH! Gomen!" Levy said as she let go and jumped off of her blonde BFF, "Levy! Who's this?" the two BFFs could hear the question coming from a couple of girls showing up behind Levy, "Oh! Erza! Juvia!" Levy called as she waved them over, "This is Lucy!" and by then Lucy was up and brushing invisible dust off of her uniform, "Ohaiyo!" Lucy said raising a hand to wave, "Ohaiyo, I'm Erza, class president." Erza said as she fixed her red glasses. "Ohaiyo, Juvia's name is Juvia," Juvia said bowing kindly. "It's very nice to meet you all!" Juvia looked at her as if stunned, "Juvia, is everything alright?" Lucy questioned when she saw Juvia, she exploded in happiness as she launched herself at Lucy in a big hug; "Arigato Lucy-san!"

"for what?" Lucy questioned, but she was running low on breath due to Juvia's bone-crushing hug, "For not making fun of the way Juvia talks! And for asking her if she's okay! You're the best Lucy-san!" Juvia finished releasing her. "As long as you don't steal Gray-sama from Juvia, you and Juvia will be best friends!" Lucy was happy, she only just came here and she already as two new friends! Lucy smiled, hugged Juvia back as all four girls walked into the school. "I'll catch up with you guys later, I have to get my schedule!" They all agreed and headed to class, Lucy walked into the office and asked the lady at the desk; "hello? My name is Lucy, I just transferred here from Sabertooth high… May I please have my schedule?"

"Oh sure! What's your last name?" she said opening a file cabinet, "it's Heartfilia." Lucy stated and the lady found her file, pulled out a paper and handed it to her; "Your first class is; English with Mr. Mine in class 117. It starts in…" she said checking her watch; "45 seconds, so hurry!" and as Lucy sped off the lady called after her; "It's around the corner to the left!"

"Arigato! Lucy called looking back, but when she looked forward again she crashed into someone. "OUFF!" Lucy said for the second time this morning, she opened her eyes and saw…pink hair…? Natsu? "Natsu?" she asked and he raised his head and looked at her, "Luce!" his eyes light up and he had a smile on his face, it was contagious. He stood up and reached out his hand, Lucy put her hand in his as he helped her up, "We have class like, NOW!" Lucy said and Natsu looked stunned for a second, "Jotto, what class do you have?" Natsu asked quickly before she could leave, "English with Mr. Mine,"

"Yosh! Let's go!" he said grabbing her hand and speeding off towards the class, they made it in the door just as the bell rang. Mr. Mine looked at them and gave his head a nod to signify that they're good to go, Natsu looked at Lucy with a grin as he went to sit down Mr. Mine walked up to her and lead her to the front of the class, "Hello class. Today we have a new student, treat her like nakama, since everyone in Fairy Tail High is nakama." He looked to Lucy and nodded, Lucy took a deep breath; "Hello! My name is Lucy! I hope we can all be friends!" Mr. Mine nodded; "why don't you sit next to Mr. Dragneel," Natsu smiled and waved, Lucy smiled and waved back and went to sit down.

~After Class~

"Luce!" Natsu called, Lucy turned to face him with a look of curiosity, "Let me see your schedule" Lucy handed him the paper and he looked it over. "Yosh! We have 3 out of 4 classes together! We have; English, Math/P.E, and Health together! But instead of Science, you have Drama."

"Yosh! Well let's go!" Lucy exclaimed grabbing his wrist and dragging him away, "Luce, do you know where you're going?" Natsu asked smugly, Lucy blushed, let go of his wrist and mumbled; "no…" Natsu let out a laugh, "here, I'll show you the way." Natsu said grabbing her wrist again and dragging her up the stairs, "What's your locker number?"

"Uh, 234,"

"Yosh! Mine's 235!" Natsu exclaimed jumping up and down with excitement, "Okay, okay calm down!" Lucy tried to calm him down, "here, I'm going to grab my gym strip, and we'll head to the gym, coach will give you yours when we get there."

"Coach Clive!" Natsu called, "Luce is new, can she have a girl's gym strip?"

"Natsu, I'm sure she appreciates you getting it for her, but she needs to come get it herself."

"You perv, you just want to get a look at her…" Natsu mumbled but loud enough for him to hear, Coach just smirked, Natsu walked off to get Lucy. "Coach?" Gildarts turned to see Lucy; "I'm Lucy, may I have a gym strip please?" off in the distance Natsu saw the looks Gildarts was giving her and growled, he almost popped the basketball he was holding. Lucy got the gym strip and walked to the change room.

"Alright everyone! Line up!" Coach yelled and blew his whistle. Levy was in every one of Lucy classes so she showed Lucy the ropes, "We're going to be playing basketball" most of the boys cheered, most of the girls whined. Gildarts blew his whistle to calm everyone down, "Now, now. Pair up in groups of two to practice, and when I blow my whistle you'll combine with another group of two to make a group of four. You'll name your team, enter it in the 'sign up' sheet I have here, and we'll have a couple a championship." There were 'whoops' and 'boos' that were shut up with another whistle. I looked to Levy and she looked to me. _Partnership formed!_ We grabbed a basketball and started passing it to each other. When the infamous whistle was blown we looked to Erza and Juvia's group and once again; _Partnership formed!_ We decided to call ourselves, or rather, Erza called us; 'The strawberry cakes' we signed that in and waited for further instructions.

"Alright everyone! Are all the groups signed in?" Coach Gildarts called, there was a chorus of 'yes' heard throughout the gym. "Aright, the teams that will play on the left half of the gym are;" Levy looked at Lucy with anticipation and nervousness written all over her face, Lucy's face was like a reflection. "'The jellybeans' vs. 'The unicorn riders'" Gildarts called, "And on the right side; 'The confused elephants' vs. 'The lumpy monkeys'!" Juvia, Levy, and Lucy all let out the breath they didn't know they've been holding in a relieved sigh as they looked at each other with a smile of relief.

~After Gym~

"Yosh! Luce! Let's go to Heath!" Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her to Mr. Conbolt's class,

"Hello class! Today we will be doing a project!" some of the class groaned, and the others were indifferent. "Oh calm down, it's just the baby project," now the whole class groaned and Natsu hit his head on the table, "Can we do a different one instead?" Lucy turned to Natsu and lightly hit him on the back of his head; Natsu turned to her, put a hand to the 'injured' part of his head and looked at her like a lost puppy, _"what was that for Luce…?"_ Natsu whispered in the puppy voice, _"Don't give me that look…"_ Lucy whispered as she turned away because she knew that if she looked at his face for too long she would melt. "Yeah well it's mandatory so you know how hard and terrible it is to raise a child in high school and… " Mr. Conbolt continued explaining the project. "Alright, pick your partners, one boy, and one girl, then come up here and grab a paper to pick what life story you will be acting out." Natsu turned to Lucy, and gave her his puppy dog eyes, she sadly chose that moment to look at him and she almost melted on the spot! "Why are you looking at me like that?" his eyes got even more desperate, "partners…?" Natsu asked with the voice of a lost puppy, Lucy blushed. "Fine." She huffed crossing her arms and turning away as Natsu shot up from his seat and started jumping around in joy, "Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed trying to calm down her fiery partner and her fiery blush. Natsu calmed, and sat down while Lucy got the paper. Once she got it, she sat back down at her spot and started to read it. "Who's your partner?" Levy came up from the table behind Lucy and swung her arm around Lucy's shoulders with Gajeel did the same with Natsu, without the shoulder thing, (Gajeel just sent Natsu a glare which he gladly returned) Lucy sighed and did a sideways thumbs up to Natsu so she was pointing to him with her thumb as she turned to face Levy, Natsu proudly smiled. Levy squealed, "Kawaii!"

"Levy-chan! /" Lucy protested, "What are you girls squealing about?" Gajeel gruffly asked, Lucy silently squealed and Levy laughed. "Lucy, this is Gajeel, Gajeel, this is Lucy." Gajeel gave her a nod and Lucy took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Luce! What's our story?" Natsu asked excitedly, and if he had a tail she was sure it would be waging so fast it would knock Gajeel's feet out from under him. "Uh," Lucy said as she started to read with a healthy blush appearing on her cheeks; "You are a couple just starting a family, you have been married for 3 months and the bride is 4 months pregnant already. Remember; you love each other very much." Lucy read off the little paper. When she looked up she saw Levy holding back laughter, Gajeel with a smug look on his face nudging Natsu's shoulder and Natsu had quite the blush. "What's yours Levy?" Levy had a shocked look on her face for a second then she quickly looked to the side with a blush developing on her cheeks, "Gajeel and I are supposed to have been married for 6 months and we have a 1 year old and another one on the way…"

"So do you actually have to have a fake baby with you all day?"

"Yes you do. If that's what your paper says," Mr. Conbolt answered Lucy's question.

~After School~

"Luce!" just as Lucy walked out of her drama class she's met with her pink-haired pal running down the hallway calling her name with a giant dust could following him

"NATSU!" A stern voice called from his dust cloud, Natsu visibly paled as he started running faster. Lucy started giggling with her eyes closed and a hand up to her mouth, but when she opened her eyes Natsu was right in front of her looking behind him so he didn't see her and he crashed right into her. They did a couple flips and ended up at the end of hallway when they skidded to a stop. Natsu ended on top of Lucy with their faces only about a couple centimetres away, Lucy gingerly opened one of her eyes and with the sight, both of them shot wide open and her cheeks turned as red as a rose to match Natsu's cheek colour. Natsu just smiled sheepishly "s-sorry Luce…" and he got off of her and lent her a hand getting up, and when they got up they realized the commotion had attracted a crowd so their blushes deepened. "NATSU!" The stern voice called again and Natsu paled, gulped and hid behind Lucy, she giggled but when she caught sight of the scarlet beauty she paled and gulped as well. "O-Ohaiyo E-Erza-chan…" Erza was standing there, a bit leaned over in anger and to try to regain her breath, with her breathing ragged and her hair messed up with dust in it and her outfit ruffled up with dirt and dust covering it and turning the once nice vibrant red fabric into a dustier version. "Ohaiyo Lucy, you haven't seen Natsu around here have you?" Erza asked standing up straight and dusting herself off as if to remove any and all evidence of anything having taken place earlier, Lucy felt a tap on her back from Natsu as if to say; 'please don't say anything' "Uh, no, sorry Erza. Although I did see him running towards me, but he slipped on something and went tumbling down those stairs" Lucy said pointing to the stairs that were just behind them, "Arigato Lucy," Erza bowed and walked passed them towards the stairs, Lucy had to move and turn to let her pass so Natsu had to move with her. The crowd moved to let Erza pass as well, they then dispersed. Once Erza was out of sight Natsu and Lucy both breathed a sigh of relief and Natsu stepped out from behind Lucy; "Arigato Luce, if it weren't for you I would've been a goner!" Lucy giggled, "Hey, as thanks would you mind if I…" Natsu started to ask with a bit of a blush and a hand messing with the hair on the nape of his neck nervously, "if I took you to dinner sometime?"


End file.
